Sidney Rice (Second Chances)
Name: Sidney Rice Gender: Female Age: 17 School: Colehurst Secondary School Hobbies and Interests: World history, knitting, games (board and video), Internet Appearance: Looking at Sidney, it's hard to realize that her family is fairly wealthy. Normally she dresses in a notably casual manner, such as wearing shirts sometimes too big for her or wearing jeans with small holes in them, with no clear attempt at making herself look overly neat and tidy. Of course, she would put herself in more neat outfit choices when asked to do so for formal occasions and such. Naturally, this didn't change too much when she was abducted and placed on the program; that day she was wearing slightly tattered dark blue jeans and a navy blue tank top. When she first moved to Highland Beach she constantly wore a tan cowboy hat, to play up Texas stereotypes for laughs. She has mostly stopped, with the exception of a few instances of her wearing it again. While she wasn't actually wearing it, she did have it with her when she was abducted. Normally she is not too fond of shoes and goes barefoot as much as possible, but when she does wear shoes such as at school she wears plain white socks and black Converse. Sidney's shoulder-length brown hair seems to be in a perpetual tangle, regardless of what exactly she does with it. It takes her a lot of effort to keep completely combed and not in a messy style. She wears large glasses that cover her blue almond shaped eyes, and her nose is perfectly straight. Her face is heart-shaped, with a noticeable chin and cheek bones and thin, pink lips. Sidney does not wear make-up of any kind, and her ears are not pierced. She is somewhat short for her age, at 5'1 with an average weight of 120 pounds. Sidney has very little muscle on her, due to a mixture of her physical condition and admittedly, laziness beyond physical education classes, occasionally lugging around bowling balls and such at her job, and visits to the beach. Biography: Sidney was born in Bryan, Texas, the eldest daughter out of three siblings. Her family was a wealthy one; both of her parents had a high ranking position at a local textile factory, her mother being a CEO. In addition, some of her relatives were also relatively successful businessmen, meaning that in the end Sidney came from a wealthy, successful family. She was followed by two younger siblings; Stefanie (age eleven), and Martin (age seven). Even from a young age, Sidney proved to have a competitive personality. In each game that she played with other children, she made it a point to win, even cheating or bending the rules if she spotted a way to. This included the claim that throwing a stuffed animal at the other players during games of tag and Duck Duck Goose counted as an actual “tag”, pulling a girl down in a game of Twister, and insisting that pushing others out of the way before they sat down during musical chairs wasn't at all cheating. Starting from first grade, Sidney started to develop noticeable health problems. In particular, she started to have trouble breathing, often feeling out of breath after physical activity. This eventually lead to a diagnosis of asthma by the family's doctor. In addition, a later diagnosis revealed that Sidney suffered from shortsightedness, which made her have to wear a pair of glasses. As a result of her health problems, she couldn't be as physically active as her peers without much trouble. Sidney stuck with indoor board games, and despite her health conditions her competitive behavior remained, as she always tried to find loopholes in the rules that would help her cheat and get ahead in the game. Sidney's favorite class has always been Social Studies, particularly the history aspect of it. Through grade school most of her reading material involved history in some way, up to and including reading the textbooks for fun. While Sidney was normally somewhat lazy in her other classes, Social Studies was the one she most often payed attention to and often it is the one class she gets the highest grades in. Sidney does to some extent aspire to get a job relating to this interest. Like many people her age, Sidney developed an interest in video games and the Internet, being particularly fond of MMORPGs. Unfortunately, her competitive personality meant that she usually didn't do so well in teams, and oftentimes she ends up griefing the other players, especially if they get on her nerves. Her behavior online outside of games isn't much better, either. Sidney has an unfortunate habit of tormenting other people online, sometimes to prove a point or as some act of vengeance, but for the most part, she does it because she's bored and finds the reactions she receives “hilarious”. Sidney has developed a minor interest in knitting. She doesn't consider herself any good, but she does show a genuine interest in it. She finds herself making a lot of scarves and other objects, and sometimes when she is particularly bored she pulls out her yarn and knitting needles, occasionally fumbling and having to go back to fix. During her sophomore year, Sidney was hospitalized due to a particularly bad asthma attack, triggered during a party the family was hosting. Sidney stayed in the hospital for a few weeks, and while she recovered nicely from the incident, it raised concerns among her parents. Namely, there was the concern that the factory where they worked at had somehow triggered her condition (Sidney had visited it earlier that day to see her parents, and was right next to some of the machinery). In the end, it was settled; Sidney would stay with her maternal aunt and cousin in Highland Beach, at least for the rest of her high school education. Her parents, meanwhile, would look into more environmentally friendly ways of manufacturing their products. Naturally, Sidney was distraught by the move at first, especially with the idea of moving away from her folks in Texas and into California. And soon after she arrived, homesickness kicked in. To make matters worse, Sidney had ended up arriving in the middle of the school year, meaning that she needed to catch up with her peers in some areas. When Sidney had first arrived at Colehurst, however, she had already decided to play up Texas stereotypes for kicks, such as wearing a cowboy hat to school and telling clearly false and stereotypical stories of Texas, just to see who would believe her. Of course, some classmates believed her false anecdotes, while others had realized that she was pulling their legs. While she has mostly stopped, she still does pull out humorously self-deprecating comments about her state of origin on occasion. Sidney's relationship with her classmates has never been particularly positive. Both at her old school and at Colehurst, many students have found her obnoxious, thanks to a somewhat crude and confrontational way she tend to talks to others. It doesn't really help that she often says things specifically to get on the nerves of her classmates, and like her online behavior, she seems to think the reactions she receives are hilarious. In addition, she has been known to be somewhat lazy if she doesn't want to do things. Many times her parents and her aunt have tried to encourage her to keep up with her schoolwork, thanks to a minor habit of procrastinating that she tends to have. Despite this, she is not completely friendless, and has made friends in a few places, mostly those sharing her interests. And while her procrastination has left a mark in her grades, she has been shown to be fairly intelligent and have her moments of insight from time to time if she actually put more of an effort into it. At times where she has pushed herself she has gotten good grades, and as noted she tends to get her best grades in Social Studies. One detail that always seems to surprise those who know her, however, is that she seems to have a good relationship with her family, especially her parents and younger siblings in Texas. Very often she calls in to check in on them, and while she has been known to tease her younger siblings from time to time, she does seem to care about them in her own little way. And while her parents have had to encourage her to keep her grades up, she does respect them. As for her aunt and cousin, while she isn't as close to them as her direct family, she is willing to follow house rules. Her cousin, Nina, is just one year younger than her, meaning that they usually run into each other on campus and have a friendly rivalry as a result. After moving to Highland Beach, Sidney has taken a job working at the bowling alley, trying her best to lug around supplies for it. Advantages: Sidney can be described as a bit competitive, and if it carries over to SOTF itself, might mean that she would be more willing to use “dirty tactics”. In addition, once she actually pushes herself she can be fairly clever. Disadvantages: Her asthma could be triggered by on-island factors, such as excessive physical exertion, pollen, and stress, and may prevent her from running very far. In addition, she suffers from below average vision which, while corrected by glasses, could be a problem if she loses them at some point. Her competitive behavior can prove to be a double-edged sword and cause her to make unwise decisions. Despite this, she also has a tendency to be lazy if she doesn't want to do something. Sidney has also not left a good impression on her classmates, and as such some may take the opportunity to get rid of her. Original Profile: Yellow Team #3- Sidney Rice Designated Number: Female Student No. 03 --- Designated Weapon: War Scythe Conclusion: '''Well, let's hope G03 is a decent reaper. She's got the competitive attitude, and cheap shots sounds like a good strategy for staying alive. I bet we see a good bit of her. ''The above biography is as written by KamiKaze. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made.'' Evaluations 'Kills: '''None '''Killed By: 'Anthony Rollins ' '''Collected Weapons: '''War Scythe (designated) '''Allies: '''None '''Enemies: 'Janet Claymont, Anthony Rollins Mid-game Evaluation: Sidney's game began in an outdoor area of the Mall. She found her weapon and figured she could survive the game if she had to. She then heard Janet Claymont yelling in anger and smashing a store window. Sidney approached Janet, but soon found that Janet wasn't that pleased to see Sidney with her war scythe. The two girls briefly chatted, mostly trying to get the other to drop their weapon. Soon, they began to argue when Janet realized that Sidney had no issues with playing. Janet soon stormed out, and Sidney left soon after. Sidney then arrived at the Lookout Point, climbing the steps. As she got to the top, she spotted Janet with Anthony Rollins. Anthony swung his knife at her, cutting her cheek. She retaliated by swinging her war scythe, cutting Anthony's arm. He then attacked her again, causing her to fall off the tower. She flipped him off as he came down, before trying to grab her war scythe. However, Anthony managed to stab her in the temple twice, finally killing her. Post-Game Evaluation: '''Sidney's death just goes to show you something really important. Never bring a scythe to a knife fight. '''Memorable Quotes: Other/Trivia *Sidney is one of the few characters to retain her numerical designation, having been Yellow Student #3 in her original appearance in SOTF-TV and Female Student #3 in Second Chances. *Sidney was the first female character to die in Second Chances. *Sidney was the first character to be intentionally murdered in Second Chances. Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Sidney, in chronological order Memories From The Past: *Don't Mess With Texas Pre-game: *Superheroes Going Bowling Second Chances V1: *Magical Reaper Girl Warrior Sidney-Chan *Look Out! Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in Second Chances or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Sidney Rice. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! A shame she didn't last very long this time around, but she was still fun whilst we had her. ~ Slamexo She was fun in TV, she was fun now. Just...short-lived. More sad, too, since she didn't get to complete any kills (again) so it was more about her desperation than her trollishness.-Outfoxd. Category:Second Chances Category:Characters Category:Second Chances Characters